Love at Gringotts
by Fresh Water Plimpy
Summary: How Bill and Fleur met offically.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: How Bill and Fleur met officially.**

**En****joy!**

* * *

Love at Gringotts

Fleur sat in an office at Gringott's bank, filling out paperwork. When she could do no more she laid her quill down and put her face in her hands, wondering whether it would be better to just go back home to France and get a job there.

Why did all the men around her, the exception being her father, have to practically fall at her feet, hoping that she would ask them on a date? She had to admit, it had been fun during her final year at school, when she was a champion in the Triwizard Tournament, to see the foolish boys staring after her, mouths open and eyes almost popping out of their heads. But now that she had finished school and was left to fend for herself it was starting to get tiring.

There had only been three boys in her life that she had ever been attracted to: one was Roger Davies, although she had decided that he was no good for her. He always agreed with what she said and never gave his own opinions. The second had been Cedric Diggory, but he was already with someone else, then he had died. The third had been that red-haired man she had seen talking to Harry Potter on the day of the tournament. She never did find out his name: she had been nervous about the third task and afterwards all anyone seemed to talk about was how Cedric Diggory had died.

She had spoken to some of her friends the day after and they didn't seem to believe Dumbledore. She, however, had believed him and Harry straight away. How could she not when Harry had saved her sisters life?

The door to her office opened and she looked up to see none other than the man she had desperately wanted to meet.

"Sorry, Miss Delacour, to interrupt, but I just came in to drop off the papers for the latest tomb we've successfully managed to 'de-curse', as it were." He held the papers out to her and she took them from him, looking through them.

"_Merci_, Meester-?"

"Weasley. But just call me Bill. I feel old if people call me Mr Weasley." He shuddered for effect, making Fleur giggle into her hand.

She gestured to the seat on the other side of her desk and asked him if he would like a cup of tea. He accepted, flicked his long hair out of his eyes and sat smiling pleasantly at her. "So, Miss Delacour, you're from France, yes? Weren't you one of the champions in the Triwizard Tournament? I think I remember seeing you."

_He recognises moi!_

"_Oui_, Bill. I 'ad great - 'ow do you say? Deefculty?"

"Difficulty?"

"Oui. I am sorry. My Eenglish is not very good. I 'ave to write in French, zen someone translates it." She smiled apologetically at Bill and without realising it, turned on her Veela charm.

"You're a Veela, then? Well, just to let you know, the charm doesn't seem to work on me anymore. I've met plenty of Veela in my time when I was in Egypt and I guess I just got used to it." His smile widened as he saw the light blush creeping up her throat.

"I am sorry, Bill. Zat was not meant to 'appen." Maybe 'e does not find me attractive, she thought sadly, her heart sinking.

Bill stood up and walked around the desk to look at the file she was going through, leaning close to her so that their faces were side by side. "If you like, I can help you learn to write in English so there'll be no need for a translator. How about you wait for me after work and we'll go find a seat in the Leaky Cauldron, have a drink and I give you private lessons?"

Fleur knew that it would be unwise to go anywhere alone with someone she had only just met, especially under the present circumstances with Voldemort being back in the open but she knew, somewhere deep down, that she could trust Bill Weasley.

"Okay, Bill. I am looking forward to eet," she replied enigmatically. Bill laid a hand on her arm, causing her heart to flutter, and as he closed the door on his way out she let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

"Maybe I 'ave found someone zat does not trip over zeir tongue when zey meet moi?" she wondered aloud. Maybe her job in England would be worthwhile, after all.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not a big fan of Fleur's, but Bill is awesome.**

**Let me know how it was.**

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


End file.
